


Share Our Feelings

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Share Our Feelings

“Sam listen to me, I love you okay!” Cas said excitedly. "Wait, what now, you love Me? " Sam  
asked, shocked by what he’d just heard. “Castiel, do you really feel that way? You know, love  
me?” Cas smiled, “Yes, Sam, and I believe you love me too, and that you are just afraid to tell  
me. Cas cupped Sam's cheek softly and kissed his lips gently. “You are worthy of love Sam  
Winchester don't doubt that,” Cas said softly. “Oh Cas, I do love you and yes I’ve always loved  
you. I just never told you. I was always unsure of how you really felt,” Sam admitted. They  
smiled and kissed, holding hands as they looked into each other’s eyes.


End file.
